Jane Eyre: Dramione Style
by Vintage394
Summary: Jane Eyre is about an orphaned girl who becomes a nanny to Mr. Rochester's daughter. Very romantic and perfect for Dramione fans. This is an AU story and characters will be OOC. No magic will be in the story! Please review!


**A/N: Before I start the story I want to stress this is an AU story. Most of the characters will be OOC and made to fit the original story,** _ **Jane Eyre**_. **Some characters will be related to each other in this story that maybe weren't in the original Harry Potter.** **If you don't like the idea of the story you don't have to read it and I'd much rather you not read it than read it and comment something negative. I hope you enjoy the story! Also the story will be solely in Hermione's POV.**

 **All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Charlotte Bronte.**

Jane Eyre: Dramione Style

Chapter 1:

It was raining, which means that I cannot take a walk around the property this afternoon. I had walked around the garden for an hour in the morning but after dinner the weather turned colder and with it came rain. There was no way I could do any outdoor activity in this weather. Secretly, I was glad. For I hated long walks on dreary cold days, my fingers would be red and numb from the cold and my Nanny Poppy would be upset with me for walking in the bad weather.

My cousins Pansy, Millicent, and Blaise were in the living room with their mother sitting by the fireplace. They looked like a perfect family. I was not allowed to be a part of their perfect family. She told Nanny Poppy that I was not a good influence for her good children. Whenever I asked Nanny Poppy why I was a bad influence to my cousins she always told me to be sit down and be quiet.

I went to a quiet nook in the corner and looked at the bookcase there. I grabbed a book and settled myself on a seat. I sat with my feet tucked underneath me and my skirt fanned out all over the seat. I closed the curtains around me in the nook; it was like creating an additional room in this already large house. It felt like I was in a third space. I wasn't inside where I felt invisible (or bullied) nor was I outside where I was cold and wet. After looking out the window for a few minutes I went back to my book- _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. I didn't necessarily like it, but it wasn't so bad that I couldn't read it. The book just didn't interest me. I eventually got caught up in the story. I loved hearing the magic of the story. Each chapter got more intriguing, even more intriguing than Nanny's stories that she tells me at night before bed, but she only told me stories when she was in a good mood.

I was perfectly content, happy even, reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ but soon I was interrupted but he hadn't found me yet behind the curtain.

"Where is Hermione?" cried the voice of Blaise. He called to his sisters over and told them to tell their mom that I wasn't here and I had went outside. I was thinking of moving the curtain and expose myself to Blaise's wrath but Pansy pulled the curtain open before I could. I scrambled out of the seat because I didn't want to be pushed and shoved out my Blaise.

"What do you want?" I asked awkwardly. After an embarrassing exchange of words that ended with me calling him Master Carrow I came to his side.

Blaise was 14 years old, 4 years my junior (I was 10). He was large for his age, everything about him was big. He was very intimidating. Blaise did not show affection for his mother and sisters and bullied me every day. I feared him, as cowardly as it is to say, I did. The servants didn't like to offend Blaise and Mrs. Carrow ignored his bullying ways toward me.

I walked to him and he stuck his tongue at me. I waited patiently for the blow that was about to take place. While I waited I stared at his face. I thought him ugly. He must have sensed that I was thinking that for at that moment he struck. I stumbled back a bit and when I steadied myself went back him. This time I stayed a few steps away from him than before.

"That was for hiding behind the curtain and also the look in your eyes right before I hit you, you slut!" I didn't respond, I learned that if I tried to defend myself he would just get angrier. He then asked me what I was doing behind the curtain and then he told me to fetch him the book I was reading. He proceeded to yell at me for stealing his family's book and then told me to stand by the wall. He threw the book at me.

"Jerk and bully!" I said. "You are a horrible person! One of the worst I fear!"

"Did you hear what she said to me Pansy and Millicent?" he yelled. He ran towards me and pulled my hair and jerked my shoulder. I felt blood seeping from my hair. I pushed him away from me and Pansy and Millicent went to get Mrs. Carrow. After a moment Mrs. Carrow and the servants came down the stairs and sided with Blaise. After Blaise and I were torn apart Mrs. Carrow told the servants to take me to the basement bedroom and lock me in there. The servants grabbed me and soon I was in the dark bedroom.


End file.
